


The Oxford Comma (AKA Eridan Is A Fucking Hypocrite)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Oxford Comma, feferi only has a speaking role, go check out sexybritishllama on tumblr because she was the reason for this being written, lmao this was a joke fic to prove a point, shes just there to make eridan angry tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"imagine your OTP arguing about the oxford comma. which one of them dislikes it and which one of them is objectively wrong"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oxford Comma (AKA Eridan Is A Fucking Hypocrite)

**Author's Note:**

> http://sexybritishllama.tumblr.com/post/115892547820/imagine-your-otp-arguing-about-the-oxford-comma  
> ^ Where the idea came from  
> http://the-real-jane-crocker.tumblr.com/post/115895309041/the-oxford-comma-aka-eridan-is-a-fucking  
> ^ My tumblr post of this monstrosity.  
> Its mostly a joke kind of thing but I thought the idea was hilarious and decided to write a short thing for it ^~^"

“Sol I am tellin you, the oxford comma is a load a bullshit.” Eridan sighed and shook his head at his boyfriend. The boy who sat at the computer stopped coding and spun round in his chair.  
“ED, I am going to pretend you didn’t say that because you are undoubtedly wrong.” He replied in a matter of fact kind of tone giving the brunet the most disapproving shake of his head.  
“No but like, wwhat evven is the point of it? Wwe don’t need any more fuckin commas in our livves so wwhat the hell is it doing? Wwho does it think it is?” Eridan ran a hand through his hair sneering at the comma in his work book. It looked so friendly and happy sitting after that word that sat in front of the and. It looked so… Wrong.  
“A respected member of our punctuation! What if I was writing about someone like the Pope, an old lady, and a prostitute? Am I saying the pope a lady and sells her body for money? Fuck no ED. God, you’re so wrong about this.” Sollux scoffed walked over to him and even writing it down to show him.  
The younger college student looked at the scribbled down words the blonde had written and squinted. No. He did not like it. Not in the slightest.  
“No. I don’t like it Sol. It’s wwrong. You’re wwrong. I’m calling Fef.”  
“Oh my god!” Sollux threw his hands in the air with a sigh going back to his computer to finish his work for class. He heard Eridan’s phone buzzing and he was actually called Feferi. He would just not let it go.  
Eridan put it on speaker phone and Feferi’s voice came from the small device.  
“Eridan! How are you?” Her voice was as gleeful as ever.  
“Hey Fef, I’m good. Listen. The oxford comma, is it stupid or not?”  
“Whale… I think it’s a good way of clarifying things when writing things down! Also it looks good on paper! It makes you seem smarter. Water you asking for?” Her replied came and Eridan groaned in annoyance. Sollux simply smiled to himself.  
“Don’t wworry about it. Thanks. Bye.”  
“Bye! Say shello to Sollux for me!” And with that the brunet hung up his phone and shot a look at the boy in the computer chair, who looked back at him over his shoulder with a smug grin on his face.  
“You knoww wwhat, I don’t fuckin care. You wwin. Fuck you and your stupid comma that no one likes…” He grumbled in defeat, muttering his words, slouching his back, and getting back to work.  
“I love you too!” Sollux replied typing away again.  
They spent the rest of their time in silence before Sollux finished and got up to look at what Eridan was writing about.  
The douche had used oxford commas wherever it was necessary. The hypocrite.


End file.
